¡Imagina!
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Una extraña perspectiva de la relación de Harry y Hermione, sólo... imaginen.


Imagina hoy que eres como yo... pero antes me presento. Soy algo sencillo. ¿Y qué hay más sencillo en este mundo? Soy un objeto. Pero no un objeto común y corriente, claro que no, ¡Soy un objeto del mago más famoso del mundo! (después de ese tal Merlín)

Mi dueño, se llama Harry James Potter, y tiene una cicatriz muy llamativa en la frente, que tiene forma de rayo y a veces le duele tanto que se mueve inquieto mientras sueña. Eso, para mí, es muy incómodo. Él jamás se ha separado de mí y hasta ese pelirrojo se ha burlado de su manía de conservarme. Es un buen muchacho, creo yo.. aunque sus ronquidos no son nada agradables.

Para mi suerte, mi dueño no ronca, sólo que tiene sueños... ¿Cómo se dicen? Muy agitados. Y Hacía unas noches atrás no hacía otra cosa que apretujarme contra él y decirme cosas susurrantes muy dulces y apasionadas. Claro que yo podría haber pensado que eran todas para mí pero era obvio que yo no me llamo Hermione ni tengo el cabello largo y sedoso, ni la piel suave, ni mucho menos unas curvas que quitan el aliento. Esas eran algunas de las cosas que mi amo decía.

Y yo pensaba entonces, ¡Está enfermo! Y delira. Esperaba que llegara alguna persona en cualquier momento y comenzara a ponerle paños fríos o aplicarles pociones. No se imaginan lo feo que se ve eso desde mi punto de vista. Sólo puedo decirles que es... muy húmedo.

En fin, fueron días y días de gritos desesperados en su departamento. ¡La llamaba en sueños! Pero obviamente esa chica no iba a venir así como así. Al menos no lo vería dando vueltas y golpeando contra mí su propia valentía. Hasta la lámpara del buró había sufrido uno de sus ataques de rabia.

- Es que si yo le digo que tiene la piel suave, ¡¿No se puede dar cuenta que significa algo! – decía mi amo sin dejar de caminar y lanzarse sobre la cama bruscamente.

A veces yo pensaba... el joven Potter es un bruto

Finalmente un día, tomó valor y ella apareció. Era mucho más bajita que él, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos color miel. A mí... me pareció una chica común y corriente. Pero esperaba que su cabello tuviese rico aroma... no como el de mi amo. Es que Harry Potter no comprendía lo esencial que podía ser una crema con olor a frutas o a flores. Si bien eso no quedaba muy masculino... muchos seríamos más felices.

Está bien, no voy a engañarlos. Yo sería más feliz.

En fin, ella se dejó caer en la cama mientras le miraba pasear por la habitación.

- ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

Yo noté entonces que sí... ella tenía un delicioso aroma a vainilla o a algo parecido. Pero era muy reconfortante.

Potter no decía nada.

Y si yo no fuera un objeto estoy seguro que le habría gritado algo. Me daba vergüenza por mi amo, pensar que había sido parte de la casa de los valientes leones... A propósito, esa habitación sí era un desastre. En esos días yo pensaba, ¡¿Porqué no pude estar en el cuarto de las chicas! No, tenía que estar en una desordenada habitación con un montón de ropas en mi cara que olían... diablos, no quería recordar eso...

Bueno, déjenme decirles que finalmente mi amo dijo algo, mas bien, lo gritó.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que te he secuestrado Hermione!

No sé quién le dictaría las frases a este hombre, pero definitivamente, se confirmaba mi suposición. Hyarry Potter es un bruto. La cara de ella lo decía todo, su boca abierta y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Yo miraba su espalda, les comento, pero el reflejo en el espejo del armario me demostraba lo que pasaba por la cara de la chica. Ella se mordía el labio y creo que mi señor quería lanzársele encima.

Eso no sería correcto... aunque conmigo lo había hecho varias veces. Eso no iba al caso.

- ¿Secuestrado? ¿De qué hablas Harry?

- Hermione, llevo varios días tratando de explicártelo...

Mentiroso...

- Pues dímelo ahora... – le decía ella impaciente moviendo sus manos en la suavidad de la cama.

- Hermione...

- Te escucho

- Deja de morderte el labio.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso... – parecía confuso. ¿Se iba a desmayar? ¡Por dios que sujeto extraño! – me vuelve loco.

Ah... que elocuente es mi amo pensaba yo entonces mientras rogaba a Dios que eso no terminara en una mala situación para mí. Lamentablemente, un objeto no tiene mucha influencia en el Dios de los humanos, así que...

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Y eso por qué, ¿eh?

- Porque estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, preciosa, ¿Por qué crees tu?

Y de pronto mi amo se había vuelto un experto en el arte de seducir a las mujeres. Yo pensaba que ella iba a darle una cachetada cuando se puso de pie bruscamente. ¡Pero no! La joven se colgó del cuello del joven Harry y unió su boca a la de él. Era algo raro... definitivamente húmedo. Y de pronto, me preguntaba a qué sabría hacer "eso" con alguien. Era obvio que yo no lo averiguaría. Ya saben... soy un objeto.

Entonces, descubrí que... bueno, la anatomía humana es complicada y las relaciones también. Que gritar a veces es divertido mientras te ríes y dices el nombre del otro.

También me di cuenta que, en fin, mi trabajo no en sencillo. No cuando tu amo tiene una novia de curvas y cabello sedoso, que... ¡Definitivamente huele delicioso! Y se vuelve peor cuando ambos tienen la adicción de apretujarte violentamente cuando duermen o tienden a abrir la boca volviendo la situación algo... terriblemente... ¡Húmeda! Ugh..

Si, señores, nunca es sencillo el trabajo. Pero al hecho... pecho. Y llega momento en que lo disfrutas. Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que la novia de mi joven amo se decida a querer liberarme a mí también. Lo que seguramente no le conviene, estoy seguro que me extrañaría... ¿Quién se resiste a mi suavidad y frescura?

Pero les repito, este empleo no es fácil... y más que nada si eres la almohada de Harry Potter.

Fin 


End file.
